Monster Hunter EX 2: Features
Back to: Monster Hunter EX 2 This page lists the features that return to Monster Hunter EX 2, and Features that are new! '''Note: '''W.I.P. New Weapon Classes: Blade Master Weapons #Split Glaive: A Glaive like weapon that can split into two "Dual Blade" like weapons. The "Blades Mode" will chain fast combos, while the "Glaive mode" will act like an insect glaive, just without the kinsect. #Charge Hammer: A weapon class that is a fusion of Hammer and Charge Blade weapon classes. In "Sword and Shield mode", it Has defenses equal to a lance, and it's sword attacks will charge up phials like a Charge Blade, but in "Hammer mode", it will act more like a hammer, with Charge blade like combos. It can have three different phials: Impact, Elemental, and Blast. Gunner Weapons Coming soon... if at all. Monster Related Features Monster Related Changes *See Each Canon Monster's Changes on their respective MHEX page. Taming and Pet System *The Taming and Pet Systems from the original Monster Hunter EX Returns in Monster Hunter EX 2. But there are Changes. Taming System *For Small Monsters, You can use a new Item called a "Pet Treat", which can be fed to any small monster, within reason. There are different types for different diets. *Carnivore Pet Treats can be fed to any Carnivorous and omnivorous species of Smalll Monster. *Herbivore Pet Treats can be fed to Herbivorous and omnivorous species of Small Monsters. *To Tame Large Monsters, There is a process that has to be done before you can tame them. And Not all Large Monsters can be tamed. *For More Information, see "Taming System Page" Pet System *Every Hunter in a Hunting Party can bring one pet each. *Every hunter starts with a main pet, whose species can be chosen out of the list of Small monsters that are available. For more information, see "Pet system" and "Main Pet choice List" Page *Pets have different stats depending on Species, Gender, and more. *A Single Hunter can Bring Three Pets at once, or Two pets and the main Palico, or Two Palicoes and the Main Pet. *At first, a Hunter can have a maximum of 15 "Sub pets" to go along with the main pet, but each upgrade to a Hunter's "Pet Sanctuary" (page on that coming soon...) Allows For an additional 5 sub pets to be kept. A Maximum of 75 can be kept. Palico System Coming soon... Houses and Homestead Building Coming soon.... Marriage and Family Life Coming soon.... Monster Themes Most monsters have a theme now (witht he exception of Khezu and Red Khezu). *List of themes for Monsters in MHEX2 Rank Theme Starting with MHEX2, each Rank in the Storyline has it's own "Theme" to go by. *Low Rank Theme: Infection Quests *High Rank Theme: Infection Quests *G-Rank Theme: Coming soon.... *X-Rank: Facing your nightmares and fears *U-Rank: Coming soon.... Quest Related So far There are a few new Quest types: Low to High Rank Quest types #Infection Quests: A Low and High Rank Exclusive Quest type. This is where Hunters will face Monsters infected with Insanitus or reanimated by said virus. G-Rank Exclusive Coming soon... X-Rank Exclusive #Demon Quests: An X-Rank Exclusive Quest type that pits hunters against creatures or humanoids that are possessed and mutated by the "Beast Demons" into horrific monsters. #Nightmare Quests: An X-Rank Exclusive Quest type that pits hunters against "Nightmare Species" of monsters conjured up by Beast Demons. U-Rank Quest Exclusive Coming soon.... Notes #If you can suggest features, do so in the comments below..... #More features coming soon.... Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57